Not Anymore
by charlieNo2
Summary: a silly little oneshot about Kagome and InuYasha... read to find out
1. Not Anymore

**Disclaimer** - you know the drill... don't own it don't want to... although the ideas cute... hehe little doggies

Why does this always happen?

One minute he's all jealous and protective the next he's distant.

One minute he wants me the next he wants her.

He protects me with his life but one whiff of her and he's gone like a shot.

I try not to cry, he doesn't see how much I love him. I'm just a jewel shard detector to him. I don't have feelings, or at least I'm not supposed to, not for him. It's so hard, seeing them together, seeing his eyes when he thinks about her and when he looks at me. There is no Kagome for him, only Kikyo and her look-alike, a constant reminder of what he lost, what he feels he owes.

I should go home, go home and forget that all this ever happened. It would be better for him, and me. He wouldn't have to feel guilty, he wouldn't have to choose if I made the choice for him. Who am I kidding, I don't belong here, Kikyo's right. I belong at home, in my time. But if I don't belong here then why is my heart breaking at the thought of leaving? Why do I find myself yearning more and more for the clear blue skies and fresh air of Sengoku Judai (**A/N I can't spell it**)? Why do I feel more and more like a stranger in my own home?

I can't do it. No matter how I try and rationalise myself into leaving forever, I can't. It would be easier, no doubt. My heart wouldn't continually be shattering into millions of pieces. No it wouldn't be shattering, it would die. I can't leave him, but I want him to be happy. If Kikyo and hell mean happiness for him then I will accept that. But I can't carry this alone any more. I need to tell him, I need to make him see how much he means to me.

I look up and see a flash of red in the trees. I know he knows I've been crying. There's no point trying to hide it. Suddenly he jumps from the trees to sit in front of me. The look in his eyes is too much and I look away.

"Kagome?"

InuYasha POV 

She's gone. I feel relief coursing through my body. I knew she'd understand, understand what I needed to do and why. And why I couldn't be with her. The look in her eyes before she left told me she understood everything, and she didn't hate me for it.

I glance at the place where she'd stood, then take off. Flying through the trees, the choice is made, I only need to go through with it. I owe her, for all I've put her through. The trees flash past, I'm walking on air literally and figuratively. I catch a faint scent and speed up. She's close.

I slow down once I get close enough to smell her tears. I curse myself silently. She's crying and it's my fault. I know it this time, almost like on those TV shows in her time where a light bulb comes on above the person and goes 'ding'. For once I don't need Shippo or Miroku telling me I've hurt her, I know myself. She looks up and sees me in the trees so I jump out to her. She looks at me, then looks away.

"Kagome?" She won't look at me and she's crying again. I do the only thing I can think of. I pull her into my arms and hold her tight, "I'm sorry," I whisper over and over again. Finally she stops crying and looks at me.

"Inuyasha?" she whispers. I look into her eyes and nod, "I love you". Those three words, I've been waiting to hear them for so long but I never realised until now. She's too much to resist now, I lower my head and my lips meet hers in the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. When we pull apart I lay my cheek on her head and whisper.

"I love you too"

**A/N** well this is just a stupid one-shot I decided to write after my boyfriend and I had a sort of fight. Sorry if they're OOC but I was really projecting my feelings onto Kagome (no my bf isn't cheating on me but he's like InuYasha in other ways) and InuYasha was mainly what I wish my bf would say/do for me. Anyway r & r if you want but it's not that important, I just needed to get this off my chest, and my sister's been bugging me to write an InuYasha fanfic for ages.


	2. Roses and Holly

**A/N** – I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but I'm bored and I don't feel like working on my other fics or my school work. Anyway on with the show… oh and this might be a bit… graphic maybe? Not a lemon but a bit more than your average fluff.

**Kagome's POV**

"I love you too."

Did I really just hear that? This can't be real; it's just a dream, a very real feeling dream. But how I wish it were real. Tears start coursing down my cheeks again; it's just a dream, it's not real. The words run through my head like a mantra; just a dream, just a dream. So many times I've had this dream; that I would confess my feelings for him and he would tell me he felt the same way. But in the end I would always wake up. I push myself away from the dream Inuyasha, he would never apologise like that, and he would never be so open with me. He looks up, surprised.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" The concern in his voice cuts through the air. I can't bring myself to look at him.

"It's just a dream," I whisper quietly, but I know he heard me. I look up at him and he's looking at me, confused. Then realisation dawns on his face and he pulls me back to him. I feel safe in his arms, there's no Naraku, no Sesshomaru, and most of all, no Kikyo. He tilts my head, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Does this feel like a dream?" He lowers his head for another kiss and I give in. I don't care if it's just a dream, if I wake up in the morning to find him being the same irritable Hanyou; it feels wonderful to have him like this. His lips meet mine and I don't even want to think about fighting this feeling, I don't want to think at all. He pulls me closer and I wind my arms around his neck. I never want this to end. But he pulls away for a moment.

"They'll look for us here," he grins in a slightly devilish way. He sweeps me off the ground, into his arms and flies off through the trees. After minutes of flying he lands in a small clearing near a little pond. He sets me down gently but his hands never leave my waist. I turn my back on him and gaze at the place he's brought me to. Sighing I lean back into his strong chest.

"So you like?" he whispers, his breath softly tickling my neck as he moves his lips lightly over the sensitive skin. I turn around and face him, one question burning in my throat.

"Inuyasha, what about Kikyo?" He stops moaning about my movement and looks at me.

"She's gone. She went to Hell. Alone."

_You two always seemed to complex_

_For me to comprehend,_

_And in the end_

_That's what undid it all for you_

"I'm sorry," I whisper, resting my hands on his arms that are still around my waist.

"Don't be. She's at peace and I can be with you. It's what we both wanted." He doesn't give me time to respond before he moves in for another kiss, soft this time but no less loving. I slide my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and start running my fingers through his hair. His arms tighten around my waist and he starts to pull me down to the ground. We lay on our sides facing each other, his hands moving softly up and down my back as I lose myself in his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question before, does this feel like a dream?" His eyes sparkle and his mouth curves into a gorgeous smile. I look at him for a moment before answering.

"Yes it feels like a dream. A dream come true."

**A/N** - aww how sweet. Anyway the italics are song lyrics, I thought that bit was applicable. Roses and Holly by Mild Ryan, I think it belongs to Pete coz he's the mushy one who wrote it. I'm gonna put the rest of the lyrics here coz I love this song:

Roses and Holly 

Holly you sat under a bush of purple flowers,  
Eating strawberries and drinking chocolate milk,  
Rose came along, and you two seemed to talk for hours,  
About anything, and everything that came to mind.

You two always seemed too complex,

for me to comprehend,  
And in the end,

that's what undid it all for you.

You see,

Roses and Holly, this is your story,  
You were asleep when I first sang this song,  
Roses and Holly, you'll wake in the morning,  
And each of you wonder, why you don't belong.

Rose you always sat alone in class,

never passed,  
Hey, why was that?  
No one ever saw what you were scribbling,  
That got you in,

so much trouble at the end of math.

You always seemed too busy,

just nibbling on your pen,  
To talk to anyone,

well apart from your friend.

Roses and Holly, this is your story,  
You were asleep when I first sang this song,  
Roses and Holly, you'll wake in the morning,  
And each of you wonder, why you don't belong.

She comes down and she creeps me with a frown

I look round trying oh so hard to understand

Rain falls down, oh

Roses and Holly, this is your story,  
You were asleep when I first sang this song,  
Roses and Holly, you'll wake in the morning,  
And each of you wonder, why you don't belong.

anyway hope you enjoyed, the song and the fic. R&R if you want.

ta darlings

charlie


End file.
